


Be My Model (Forever and Ever)

by ame_colours



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ame_colours/pseuds/ame_colours
Summary: DAY 3 : MODERN AU“Be my model, please.”Tenma blinked. Blinked again. Nope. The scene before him still did not change.Alone still bowed.
Relationships: Alone/Pegasus Tenma
Kudos: 21
Collections: SAINT SEIYA WEEK 2020





	Be My Model (Forever and Ever)

“Be my model, please.”

Tenma blinked. Blinked again. Nope. The scene before him still did not change.

Alone still bowed asking him to be his model

“Why?” Tenma asked suspiciously. How he was not suspicious. Despite went to the same university, He and Alone never talked to each other. Moreover, as one of the most popular guys in the campus and a world-famous painter, surely there were many people who Alone could ask for help. Wait, scratch that, there must be many people who begged to be a model for Alone. So why would Alone ask him?

Alone straightened his posture before answered. "Ah, you see... A few weeks ago I got an angel painting on the mural for a church-"

"Wait." Tenma interrupted. “You want to use me as an angel model?” He asked incredulously.

No matter how flattered Tenma was because Alone thought that he deserved to be an angel model, Tenma knew very well that the others wouldn't think so. In fact, his friends would laugh out loud if they knew.

Beside, personally, Tenma felt that there would be no one more suitable to be an angel model than Alone himself. After all, one of the main reasons why Alone was so popular was because his kind and pure nature, and also his pretty face. (Did not mean Tenma would tell Alone that though. Nope. Just thought about it was embarrassing enough.)

“Ah, no, I'm not asking you to be an angeli model, well, not completely...” After making sure that Tenma was not offended because he had indirectly been called inappropriate to be an angel, Alone continued. 

“I actually almost finished my painting. However, I had difficulty finishing the angel’s eyes. I haven’t found the right color yet. I want to give the impression of a sunset. That’s why I want to give it the right tone of red. I've already tried a lot... And yet...” Alone trailed off. His face turned sad when he thought of his failed attempt.

“Okay... So, what does that have to do with me?” Tenma quickly asked, hoping his question would wake Alone from his memory. (And It worked! Oh, thanks God. He did not like seeing Alone's sad face. Not even a bit.)

“Oh, right, sorry.” Alone’s face turned red. He was ashamed. For a moment he had ignored Tenma, even though it was he who had bothered Tenma at first. 

“Like I said, I had trouble finding the right tone of red. But a little while ago, when we passed each other, I realized that your eyes have a red color that matches what I want. It’s kinda like a light brown, or like a fire on a chimney. It’s so pretty-“ Alone quickly closed his mouth -he actually didn't mean to say the last sentence- but it was too late. From the blush on Tenma’s face, it was clear that he heard clearly the last sentence that had been uttered by Alone.

Alone’s face, which had returned to normal while he spoke, turned red again. 

“...”

“...” 

“Umm. Thanks?” Inwardly Tenma panicked. Because it took him such a long time to organize his thoughts -how could it not? Alone said his eyes were pretty!- there was now an unbearable silence between him and Alone. How to break this silence? What else should he say? Oh, wait. There was a matter about Alone's original request. “So, when you asked me to be your model, what you means is just my eyes color, right?” 

“Yes!” Alone shouted. He was actually not the type to shout, but he was simply too relieved Tenma didn't react negatively to his words, to the point that he didn't pay attention to the loudness of his voice.

“Okay, then. When we start?” Tenma ignored Alone’s behavior, which was slightly out of character, and smiled broadly instead.

“Wa- You agree? Really?” Alone asked back instead, wanted to make sure he didn't mishear.

“Yup! I don't mind if it's just like that.” Tenma assured Alone.

Tenma's effort was returned with a big smile from Alone. “Thank you very much! Um, when do you have free time? I will adjust my schedule.”

Tenma thought for a moment, tried to remember his schedule. “Is it okay if we meet tomorrow afternoon? I only had free time at that time.”

“Ah, It’s fine. I don’t mind.” Alone answered quickly. 

“...So, see you tomorrow afternoon?” Alone asked shyly, still unable to believe Tenma agreed to be his model.

Tenma beamed. “Yup. See you tomorrow. I'll meet you at the campus gate. Bye, Alone.”

“Bye, Tenma. Thank you very much!” Alone replied while waving to Tenma, who had already left for his next class.

“Really thank you very much.” Alone whispered when Tenma had disappeared from his view.

To be honest, Alone had been obsessed with Tenma's eyes for a long time. To be more precise, since Tenma saved him from bullies a year ago.

Alone actually has wanted to be friends with Tenma ever since then. But because Alone wasn't sure if Tenma remembered him, and also because they has a different group of friends and have never been in the same class, Alone was hesitant to approach Tenma. 

And then he received a request from the church, and there was no other color that Alone thought was appropriate for the angel's eye other than Tenma's.  
So Alone made up his mind and finally tried to speak to Tenma. 

Thanks God he tried.

He finally has the opportunity to be friends with Tenma!

(Alone really, really grateful. Since a year of knowing Tenma, Alone couldn't help but look at him if there was a chance. How could he not? Since their first meeting, Tenma had looked so radiant. But now, the more Alone saw him, the more Tenma’s light got brighter and more vivid. It was impossible not to be attracted to him. Alone came to want to know about Tenma more and more.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not making up about Alone wanting to use Tenma's eyes color as the eyes of his angel painting. Reread chapter one if you don't believe it.


End file.
